


Snapshots

by slingby (cannedsouda)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Marijuana, Multi, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedsouda/pseuds/slingby
Summary: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" - Margaret Wolfe Hungerford





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read & enjoy! :D

Leave it to Eric to be running behind schedule, even after Grell pounded on his bedroom door that morning. Of course he only had himself to blame after all, since he’d gone out and partied the night before. Shoving past students in the arts building, Eric was doing his best to beat his professor. Stepping into class just moments before his professor, Eric collapsed into his chair and let out a breath as he made a mental note to stop partying with his friends knowing he had a class the next morning. Sitting up, Eric placed his notebook on the table in front of him and settled in for another on lesson the history of photography. 

Zoning out when his professor started the lecture, Eric stared out the window. He snapped back to reality when he heard his name, shifting in his seat some. Damn his ADHD, now he was behind on the notes and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to catch up. Jotting down the assignment and standing when class ended, Eric made his way out and towards the cosmetology building. He didn’t have a class again until after lunch and he’d promised Grell that they’d get lunch.

Sitting down on bench near her car, Eric waited patiently for Grell. He sighed as he thought about the assignment.

‘ _ Beauty in everyday life? What does that even mean? _ ’ He thought.

He sighed and dug around in his bag for a moment, pulling out the joint he’d grabbed from his stash in his rush and lit it. Once he had a nice buzz going, Eric stood up to greet Grell.

“11:45 in the morning and you’re already getting high, Eric? That’s got to be a record.” Grell said.

“Excuse you, I’m right on the edge of high.” He said, his natural Scottish accent peeking its head.

“Save some for the rest of us.” Grell laughed.

Eric waved his hand to dismiss the issue, a laugh leaving him as he climbed in her car.

“I wanna skip class but I can’t afford to.” He groaned. “It’ll be my last excused absence.” He added.

“I told you not to use them.” Grell said.

“I know.” He said, sighing. “I should have listened.” He added.

“I told you that if you use your excused absences up, I’d dye your hair red while you slept.” She warned.

“You wouldn’t.” Eric said.

“Try me, bitch.” She countered.

After eating, Grell and Eric remained at their table talking back and forth about assignments. Eric groaned when he thought about his assignment. He was suddenly wishing he’d just followed in his father's footsteps and started studying to become a mechanic.

“How does one capture beauty in everyday life?” He asked.

“That’s in the eye of the beholder. You have to guess what’s considered just that.” Grell told him.

“You’re no bloody help.” He muttered, sighing.

“You asked, I explained.” Grell said.

“I know.” He replied. “Let’s just go, I can’t be late again.” He added, standing.

Walking into the science building, Eric made his way to his science class. He knew it was part of his required credits, but he’d rather be out taking photos than making chemical reactions happen. He fiddled with his camera a bit since there was a little time before class, taking photos of his classmates with their permission. Putting it away and turning his attention to his professor when class started, Eric wondered if any of the photos he had so far would work for the assignment since he made a habit to take photos everyday. He’d have to look through them later.

After a long and exhausting class, Eric sighed and made his way to the courtyard. He finally had a chance to spend a good long while taking photos. He tilted his head when he noticed someone sitting in the grass. Before he had the chance to ask the stranger if he could take a photo, Eric noticed another male figure join him. Figuring that it might be the other’s boyfriend, Eric backed away and turned to the flower bed outside the science building. He knelt down and took a few photos of the flowers, sighing as he stood up. He still needed to sort through all the photos on his camera and do any homework he still had yet to complete. Despite his inability to focus and pay attention, when it came down to it Eric aced his homework assignments and managed to keep A’s and B’s in his classes.

“Thank god we have the rest of the semester to work.” Eric sighed, heading to meet William and Grell at their shared apartment. “Because this assignment is going to be the death of me.” He added, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Greeting Grell and William as he walked through the door, Eric kicked his shoes off and made his way back to his room. 

“Hey lovebirds, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said, laughing as he walked back. 

“Bite me, Slingby!” Grell laughed.

“Mark the spot!” He called, closing his door. 

“Oi! If you wanna get kinky, go out and party!” William called, laughing some. 

“Piss off, Spears!” Eric countered, still laughing.

Stretching as he sat down at his desk, Eric set to work on his homework. He tapped his fingers against his desk as he worked on his math, humming along to the music in his ears. He turned when there was a knock on his door, curious.

“What’s up?” Eric asked, setting his pencil down.

“You want to go out for dinner?” Grell asked.

“Not really.” Eric admitted. “Too much homework.” He added.

“I’ll bring back your usual.” She said, closing his door.

“Thank you!” Eric called, putting his headphones back on when he heard Grell’s muffled reply of ‘You’re welcome’.

Eric didn’t mind living with Grell and William, since all he had to do was put forward his part of the living expenses and rent, but sometimes he felt like he was a bother and wasn’t sure how to express it to them. Shaking the thought from his head, Eric put his focus back on the math homework in front of him. By the time Grell and William returned, Eric had completed his work and was relaxing on his bed.

“Food.” Grell said, knocking on his door.

Eric stood up and opened it, taking the fried rice from Grell. “I’ll pay you back when I get paid again.” He said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Grell said. “Don’t forget you have a shift at the bookstore tomorrow afternoon.” She reminded him.

“I know.” Eric said as he groaned some, he hated working there but it allowed him to pay his half if the rent and living expenses.

Sitting down on his bed and beginning to eat, Eric leaned back. Remembering he needed to go through the photos on his camera, Eric hooked it up to his laptop. Sorting through them carefully, Eric deleted anything that was blurry or out of focus and saved anything that he thought worked for the assignment. After everything was sorted and backed up to his laptop and email and making sure his cameras memory and storage were both clean, Eric tossed his trash, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed.

By the time he started his shift at the bookstore the next afternoon, Eric was exhausted and wanted a nap.

‘ _ Make it through this shift and then you can nap. _ ’ He thought to himself.

He leaned on the counter and watched the various students pass by. He stood up straight when he heard someone come in. Upon seeing Alan, Eric felt like the breath had been knocked from him and his heart speed up. He took a moment to gain his composure before he spoke.

“Can I help you with anything?”

Alan turned, startled. “Ah, yeah. I suppose. What’s the best brand of brushes and paints?” He asked.

Eric hummed a bit, going over to where the other was. In his time working there, Eric had gotten to know what some of the best brands were.

“Well, the best brushes that a lot of art majors like are Da Vinci. They’re pricey, but a lot say they’re worth the price.” Eric said, pointing to them.

He paused for a moment as Alan hummed in consideration, picking up a set after a long moment of silence.

“I guess they're worth a try, if I don’t like them I’ll donate them to the arts building and return to the brands I’m familiar with.” Alan said, smiling.

Eric smiled a bit in return before he lead Alan to the paints.

“As for paints that’s gonna depend on your personal preferences but I do see a lot of art majors buying Liquitex Basics.” He added, picking a few bottles up and showing Alan.

Alan hummed a bit. “I use this occasionally, so it wouldn’t be  _ too _ different.” He said, looking at the different brands on the shelves.

Eric put the bottles back, talking about the other brands as Alan picked up the other bottles. It took about 10 minutes before Alan decided on a brand of paint he was familiar with. Heading back behind the counter, Eric rung up Alan’s purchases and smiled a bit as he handed Alan the bag that held his purchases.

“We look forward to working with you again.” He said, smiling.

Alan waved as he walked out, flashing Eric another smile as he did so.

‘ _ He’s really cute. _ ’ Eric thought, waving dumbly. He really hoped he ran into Alan again.


	3. Chapter 3

Collapsing onto his bed once he got home, Eric let out a long groan. Everything ached from his head to his toes and he just wanted to take a nap. He laid there for a moment, debating on adjusting and laying in a more comfortable position or just falling asleep in his current one. Deciding adjusting was too much effort, Eric yawned and slowly began to doze off.

Groaning awake when he heard Grell pounding on his door, Eric covered his head and did his best to ignore the noise.

“Eric, I’m coming in so stop depression napping.” Grell said, opening his door and leaning on the door frame.

“Oh, sod off, I’ve only been asleep an hour.” He called back after checking the time, natural accent thicker than usual. “Everything hurts.” He added, groaning as he rolled onto his back.

“Everything wouldn’t hurt if you stopped falling asleep in weird positions.” Grell told him. 

“Fuck you, my positions are comfortable.” He said, groaning loudly when his back popped after he sat up.

“That didn’t sound comfortable.” Grell remarked, brows raised.

“That actually hurt.” Eric said, picking up the bottle of ibuprofen on his table and swallowing two pills dry. “Is there a reason you’re in my room?” He asked.

“You and I are going out tonight.” She said. “William’s got a late class and I want to go out and get a drink, so since he trusts you I want you to fake being my boyfriend so I don’t get hit on or harassed.” She added.

Eric did his best to look for an excuse not to go since he’d almost gotten into a fight the last time he went out, sighing in defeat when he realized he’d done all his homework during his study hall.

“Alright, you win. We’ll go.” He said, standing up. “Just get out of here so I can get ready.”

Grell backed out of the doorway and shut Eric’s door, humming as she went to get ready herself. Eric grumbled to himself as he got ready, not looking forward to going out. He just hoped he could stay sane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Humming as he walked into the apartment he shared with Ronald, Alan made his way to his room. He stopped along the way and knocked on Ronald’s door, letting him know he was home. It was a habit they had, especially after Alan had a severe asthma attack that left him curled up in pain. Continuing to his room, Alan set everything down on his desk and stretched out. He flopped back onto his bed and relaxed, closing his eyes. A nap sounded like a fantastic way to spend his afternoon.

Just as he was waking up, Alan heard a knock on his door. He figured Ronald must have gone out while he was sleeping. Getting up off his bed, Alan made his way down to the kitchen and greeted the younger male. He yawned a bit as he rubbed his eyes, listening to Ronald ramble about an assignment he’d been given for class.

“Wait, wait, wait. Did I just hear you right. You got partnered with two guys and you’ve already charmed them enough to go on a date with you?” Alan asked.

“For clarification, they asked me.” Ronald said, pulling down the ingredients he’d need to cook dinner for himself and Alan. “Besides, they’re really nice and they’re both polyamorous like I am, so it felt nice to have someone not freak out.” He added

Alan only hummed, nodding some as he, washed his hands and assisted Ronald. He knew the other male could cook, but sometimes he had a tendency to burn things, even when he made sure he didn’t. Once they were finished they settled down at their small table and began to eat.

“So I went to the book store today.” Alan said. “And the cashier asked me if I needed anything. I was startled and turned and he was really cute so I lied and said I needed brushes rather than just paints.” He admitted.

“Jesus, Al.” Ronald said.

“I know, I know.” Alan said. “But he had that stupid, typical college boy look and personality and my ass was all for it.” He said. “You know the look. The lopsided grin, the man bun, the ‘could smooth talk you into sleeping with him and you wouldn’t even regret it if he never called you again’ voice. You know.”

Ronald only laughed. “Jesus Alan, you have it bad for this guy.” He said.

“He’s cute and I want to talk to him, but I don’t know what his major is or anything.” Alan whined.

“Did you at least catch his name?” Ronald asked him. 

“Eric is what was on his name tag.” Alan said. “But other than that, I have no idea who he is there’s like a thousand people named Eric in the school, Ronald.” He added.

“I’m sure you’ll run into him again Al, don’t give up hope.” The other male responded.

“I sure hope you’re right, Ronald.” Alan sighed, standing up and beginning to clean up his mess.

Once the kitchen was spotless, Alan flopped back onto his bed and sighed some. He really hoped he ran into Eric again, especially since he found him so cute.


	4. Chapter 4

On the upside, Ronald was right and Alan would have to remember to thank him later. On the downside, Alan had slipped and fell in the middle of the student center and embarrassed himself in front Eric. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, helping Alan up.   


Alan nodded. “I guess I missed the wet floor sign when I rushed through.” He said, pointing to the sign and blushing in embarrassment. 

“Don’t feel so embarrassed.” Eric said. “A student came through before you and fell.” He added, smiling. 

Alan felt a little better when he learned that information, he wasn’t the only one to embarrass himself in front of the super cute bookstore cashier, but he still wish he had been a little more careful when he passed through. 

“I’m Eric Slingby.” Eric said, offering his hand.

“Alan Humphries.” He replied, smiling some as he shook Eric’s hand.

“Look, I know this sounds really weird coming from someone you just met but. You’re...really cute and I’d like to get to know you better.” Alan admitted, blushing darker. 

Eric blinked a bit and blushed some. “Really?” He asked. 

It had been a while since someone had been so forward with him. The last time it happened, Eric found out they had been dating someone else and left him feeling stupid and depressed. He was thankful he’d been living with Grell at that point in time, since she made sure he got out of bed and took care of himself.   
  
Alan nodded some. “Like I said, I know it’s weird.” He said. 

Eric took a moment to dig around in his bag before he pulled out a pen and jotted down his number for Alan on a piece of paper.    
  
“Here’s my number.” He said. “Just let me know who you are when you send me a message.” He added. 

Alan nodded and slid the paper into his pocket, a smile on his face. “Thank you.” He said, waving some as he walked out. 

Once he was out of Eric’s sight line, Alan set a hand on his heart and leaned against the wall. 

“Be still, my beating heart.” He said, laughing some to himself as he pushed off the wall and went to meet Ronald in the dining hall.

He sat down in front of the other, letting out a small happy laugh as he did so. Ronald simply raised a brow and stared at the other. 

“What’s got you so happy go lucky?” He asked. 

“You were right. I ran into him again.” Alan told him. 

“Honestly, you should just start believing me more often.” Ronald said. 

“I don’t know if I should say okay or no thanks.” Alan replied, leaning on the table. “Because that can either be a good thing or a bad thing.” He added. 

“Look, I misinformed you one time.” Ronald said. 

“Yeah, but still it wasn’t fun to find an excuse as to why I missed a test.” Alan said, unamused. 

“You got to make it up and you aced it!” Ronald countered. 

“Yeah, but it was still embarrassing.” Alan complained.

“Look, I’m just saying trust me on things like this. Please?” Ronald asked.

Alan sighed in defeat and nodded. “Alright, I’ll trust you.” He said. “But  _ only  _ for situations like that. I’m never trusting you with my day planner again.” He added, standing up to grab himself something to eat. 

“One time, Alan. Let it go.” Ronald said. 

“Never in a million years, Knox.” Alan said, grinning, earning a groan from Ronald.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after Alan walked away Eric sat back down to join Grell and William, who both stared at him for a long while. Eric stared back at them, brow raised as he did so.

“What?” He asked, picking his fork back up.

“Did you forget what happened the last time you did that?” Grell asked.

“No, but he was really cute and I’m  _ really  _ desperate for a quick fuck.” Eric said. “I’m also desperate for some romantic attention.” He admitted.

“Eric. I tell you this because I love you and you’re my best friend.” Grell said, leaning on the table and pointing a sharp, perfectly manicured, painted red finger in his face. “If this ends up bad.  _ You  _ will be picking the pieces up  _ alone  _ this time. I helped you last time, but I refuse to do it again.” She added, leaning back in her seat.

Eric held his hands up. “Okay, okay.” He said. “Point taken.” He added.

“Good, so don’t fuck this up.” Grell said. “Understand?” She asked.

“Understood.” He confirmed, nodding.

Grell had a feeling that Eric would **absolutely** fuck this up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a re-upload of chapter five. i really disliked the first version so. have a second version that i'm happier with

Grell was right, Eric did absolutely fuck it up 2 weeks, 9 days, and 33 seconds later when Alan came storming from his room with Eric chasing after him. Grell stood in the kitchen, brows raised as she watched the scene go down. She made a mental note to scold Eric later when the tension in the room settled. 

“Don’t even try to deny it Eric I saw the stupid messages on your computer.” Alan said, pulling his shoes on. 

“Alan, wait please I can--” Eric started, only to be cut off by Alan

“Here I thought I was actually getting to know someone who was kind and genuine, but your stupid fuck boy personality took over and turned me into another play thing. How many people are you stringing along, huh?” He asked, grabbing his coat.

Eric tried to speak only to be cut off again by Alan turning to look at him.

“You know what? I don’t wanna hear it. Come to me when you’ve got some common fucking sense to not tell your friends that stupid shit.” Alan said, walking out and slamming the door. 

Eric stared at the door for a moment before he turned and went back to his room, shutting the door. Grell turned back to the kitchen sink and shook her head some, leaving him to deal with the aftermath himself. It was about time for Eric to learn his lesson on playing with people’s hearts.  Knocking on his door a few days later, Grell sighed some when she was greeted with Eric groaning and telling her to go away. Knocking harder, Grell crossed her arms and looked at Eric when he threw his door open and stared her down. She leaned enough to peer into Eric’s room and pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration.

“Christ alive, Eric we have inspection soon. Clean your damn room.” She told him. 

_ Fuck.  _ Eric had forgotten inspection was coming up soon.

“Is that all you’re here to tell me?” He asked. “Because I was having a good nap.” 

“You have work in two hours,  _ remember _ ? It’ll take you half of that to get ready.” She asked, staring at him.

_ Double fuck. _ Eric had totally forgotten he had a shift at work.

“Right, I’ll have to shower before hand.” He sighed. “Is my uniform even clean?” He asked, turning to look at the chair where he kept his clothes and squinting. 

“Yes.” Grell said. “It’s on top of the dryer, folded up and your name tag is on the kitchen counter.” She added. 

Eric let out a sigh and turned to dig out a fresh pair of boxers, making his way to the bathroom after he grabbed his uniform. He made a mental note to clean his room up when he got off work. He had to start coming out of his depression some how. Though he knew he’d be miserable if Alan came in tonight. He sighed when he thought about Alan and ran a hand down his face. He really wished he hadn’t been using his laptop to message his friends back home. 

Taking a quick shower, Eric got ready for work. He picked up his phone off the counter and opened up his message thread with Alan and began to type. 

_ Alan, I’m sorry about what you saw. I was just messing around with some buddies back home and it was wrong of me to talk about you the way I was. I shouldn’t have grouped you with old flames and one night stands. Please, can we meet in person and talk?  _

He sighed as he hit send and locked his phone, sliding it into his back pocket and making his way out to grab his name tag and slip on his shoes. He sat down on the couch and began to tie his shoes, pulling out his phone when he heard it go off. He held his breath as he unlocked it and read the reply from Alan. 

**_You’re right, you shouldn’t have. I’m still disgusted you even thought of me as another one of your quick fucks. I liked you, Eric. Keyword LIKED. I’m not even sure how I should feel about you right now. I really don’t wanna be associated with you right now. I really don’t even want to be talking to you anymore. So, do me a favor and lose my number. If you message me again, I won’t hesitate to report you for harassment._ **

Eric felt his heart shatter at the other males reply. He could only stare at it as he read it over and over again. He stood up slowly and locked his phone, making his way out the door to head for work.

“I’m off!” He called, trying to remain as normal sounding as he could. 

“See you soon!” Grell called in return. 

He allowed himself to get caught in his thoughts as he crossed the street, snapping out of them when he heard the horn of oncoming car honk. The sound was the last thing Eric heard before the car collided into him and he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eric finally regained his senses, he was lying on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. He was suddenly aware of absolutely every part of his body hurting. He wanted to say something, voice to the medics that he hurt but they were busy keeping his vitals stable. He was startled when they mentioned something about needing surgery and wondering what that meant until one of them bumped his knee and it felt like it was on fire. Oh, so that’s what that meant. He wondered how bad the damage was, but couldn’t look at himself since they had his head and neck stabilized. His back hurt worse than usual, but he figured that was part of being hit by a car and having a pre existing back injury. 

He remained still and silent through the rest of the assessment from the medics, making a small noise in pain when they rushed him into the ER. Eric was tired of all the poking and prodding people were doing to assess the damage, he just wanted to  _ sleep.  _ Taking the chance when there were no nurses or doctors around him, Eric shut his eyes and took the opportunity to sleep. When he opened them again he was in a recovery room with a cast on his right leg and Grell sitting off to the side. 

“Oh thank god, you’re awake.” She said, sitting up. 

“What the hell happened?” He asked, coughing some. 

“You got hit by a car.” She told him. “You were on your way to work when it happened.” 

Eric frowned some at her words, that would account for the gap in his memory then, explaining why the last thing he remembered was walking out the door after reading that text from Alan. He felt a wave of depression wash over him when he thought about Alan and wished he hadn’t woke up. He willed the depressed feeling away as best he could, turning his head to look at Grell. 

“What’s the damage?” He asked. 

“A shattered knee cap on your right, they had to do knee surgery to repair it, bruised and fractured ribs, broken left hand, and a spinal fracture.” She told him. “It’s gonna be a lot of downtime to recover.” She added. 

“Which means no work to cover my rent, no way to attend classes, and an opening to my depression, yay.” He said, sighing some. 

“Well, I’ve already emailed your professors so they were in the loop about what happened.” She told him. “Plus your boss was the one who ran out to your aid when you were hit by the car, so she’s gonna do what she can to help you cover rent until you’re able to get up on your feet again.” She added. 

  
Eric sighed some at the thought of being forced to be on bedrest for an undetermined amount of time and laid back in his pillow. He really hated life right now.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Alan sighed some and tossed his phone aside after replying to Eric. He knew his reply was a little harsh, but the last thing he wanted to do was hear from Eric right now. He laid back in his pillows and stared at the ceiling, allowing himself to get lost in his thoughts. He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts as Ronald entered their shared apartment and made his way into his own room. Alan slid off his bed and stood up, sighing some as he moved to sit on the window bench. He stared out the window for what felt like an eternity before Ronald entering his room pulled him from his thoughts. 

“What’s up?” Alan asked, hugging the pillow in his lap. 

“Hungry?” Ronald asked, leaning on the doorway. 

“Not particularly, but I might join you in the cafeteria anyway.” He said, standing up and pulling on his shoes. 

Ronald waited patiently for Alan to be ready before he made his way to the door, with his roommate trailing behind him. He knew something was on Alan’s mind, but didn’t pry knowing that Alan liked to raise issues that bothered him on his own. They were suddenly stopped by a crowd gathered around and watching what was going on. Alan shoved through the crowd to get a better look and gave a noise in surprise when he saw paramedics loading a person who looked very much like Eric into an ambulance. 

He stood in shock for a few moments as he watched the ambulance leave, raising a hand to his mouth and turning around. He searched the crowd for Ronald, going over to him and stumbling over his words for a moment.    
  
“I have to get to the hospital.” Alan said. “I think that was Eric.” He said. 

“What?” Ronald asked, looking at him. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, but I just...I have to know for my sanity.” He told him. 

Ronald sighed and nodded, walking back to their apartment to grab his car keys so they could go to the hospital. After arriving, Alan nervously approached the front desk and cleared his throat. 

“Yes, sir?” The nurse asked. 

“I need the room number to Eric Slingby.” Alan said, shifting nervously.    
  
“Room 99.” The nurse told him, pointing down the hallway. “On the right.” She added, smiling some. 

Approaching the door, Alan knocked and stepped inside after he heard a muffled voice telling him it was okay to come inside. He lingered by the door and locked eyes with Eric for a long moment.    
  
“Alan?” The other male asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” 

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing stemmed off [ this post ](https://airin-ater.tumblr.com/post/176565267823) and i have no regrets, tbh.


End file.
